Irresistible Attraction
by Cicio
Summary: (YUNJAE) Jung Yunho namja kaya, seorang CEO, tampan, dominan, arogan. Ia juga dikenal sebagai playboy sejati. Tetapi semua itu berubah pada suatu malam dimana hujan turun dengan derasnya. Ketika ia terpesona oleh namja innocent, Kim Jaejoong/YAOI/REMAKE again chingu...hohoho..
1. Prolog

**Tittle : Irresistible Attraction**

 **Author :Sweetchoclate9**

 **Remaker : Cici**

 **Genre : Romance, drama, innocent, dominant**

 **Cast : Yunjae**

 **Rating : M**

 **Warning : YAOI, Remake**

.

.

 **Prologue**

 **.**

Kim Jaejoong Pov

"Joongie... kau sangat innocent. Hmmm... sangat innocent." Ucapnya lalu mencium bibirku lagi. Aku membiarkannya mencium bibirku, tanganku merambat menuju rambutnya. Jari-jariku menari-nari membelai, menarik rambut warna coklat kopi yang terasa halus. Aku merasakan jutaan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutku.

Mengapa aku merasa seperti ini? Tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Aku ingin merasakan lebih. Namun, teringat apa yang ia katakan barusan. Aku langsung mendorongnya menjauh.

"Yunnie! Jangan berkata seperti itu! Joongie tidak innocent!" Marahku sambil menghentakkan kaki kelantai. Aku memelototkan mataku kepadanya dan memberinya pout andalanku.

Mengapa semua orang menganggapku innocent, huh?

Melihat aku yang marah ia malah tertawa.

Mengapa? Mengapa?

"Lihatlah Joongie kau sangat lucu dan innocent." Ucapnya lalu meraih pinggang rampingku, membawaku mendekat. Ia membuatku mendongak karena bibirnya menciumi rahangku, lalu merambat menuju leherku. Memberikan hisapan-hisapan ringan disana. Urgghh... aku merasa kakiku lemas, tubuhku bergetar.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan mengajarkanmu semua hal yang ingin kau tau." Bisiknya di telingaku lalu diakhiri dengan jilatan basah disana. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak mengerang.

"Yunnie.." Aku mendesahkan namanya. Tanpa sadar tanganku mencengkeram erat kepalanya menuntunnya menuju perpotongan leherku. Aku menginginkannya disana.

"Aha, my innocent Joongie telah belajar banyak rupanya." Ucapnya mengejek.

"YUNNIE…..Uurgh..." Aku mengerang dengan keras. Yunho memberikan hisapan dalam disana yang aku yakin akan membekas. Kenikmatan mengalir melalui pembuluh darahku. Membuatku melupakan segala sesuatu di dunia ini.

.

 ** _Mau lanjut?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Hohooo novel remake lagi chingu :), ya maklum aq bkn penulis. aq cmn org yg hobi bgt baca tapi pengen nulis. Jadi kusebut diriku remaker.#opokui(o_0)**

 **Hmm..novel ini ada di wattpad dngn jdul yg sama, monggo dbaca dulu klo penasaran. Aq tu tertarik ngeremake novel ini karena karakter2ny pas banget diterapin ke Yunjae, apalagi karakter Jaejoong yg innocent, manja. Jd antusias bgt aq..**

 **Tapiii..ee..tetapi... ff ini ga prioritas q y... ATWR yg lbih utama ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **dlanjut gaa chingu?**

 **Apresiasiny yaaa ;)**

 **met bobo...**

 **wkwkwkwk**


	2. Chapter 1

.

 **Chapter Title : First Impression**

 **.**

 **Jung Yunho POV**

.

Ia mengenakan skinny jeans biru tua dan jumper hoodie bewarna putih. Rambutnya lumayan tebal bewarna almond. Poninya yang panjang hampir menutupi mata kirinya. Ia mempunyai tubuh yang ramping. Walaupun jumper hoodie yang ia kenakan besar tetapi kakinya terlihat sangat ramping dan jenjang. Yang unik, ia mengenakan sandal jepit. Mebuatku bertanya-tanya. Maksudku, ini sebuah club! Sangat konyol datang dengan mengenakan sandal jepit. Itu hal yang menarik perhatianku tentangnya pertama kali.

Awalnya aku mengira ia seorang yeoja yang tomboy karena ramping tubuhnya dan kulitnya yang putih. Tetapi setelah aku amati ternyata ia namja. Ia mempunyai jakun dilehernya. Hell! Bagaimana bisa ada namja yang mempunyai body yang lebih menggiurkan dari seorang yeoja? Aku tau namja uke mempunyai postur tubuh yang kecil dan ramping. Tapi namja ini melebihi segalanya.

Sedari tadi aku mengamatinya dari area VVIP, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Karena ia berada di bar counter. Aku hanya bisa melihat kulit wajahnya yang putih. Membuatnya terlihat bersinar. Aku yakin wajahnyapun pasti tak mengecewakan. Aku sangat ingin melihat wajahnya. Sedari tadi ia berbicara serius dengan seorang namja dan tidak berhenti dari awal. Oh... ia bergerak, sepertinya ia akan berbalik kearahku.

Berbalik!

Berbalik!

Ya Tuhan... berbaliklah!

Ia memang berbalik tetapi yang paling mengejutkan, ia tiba-tiba melompat dan duduk di atas bar counter dengan bersila. Tangannya menopang wajahnya dan sikunya bertumpu pada pahanya. Ia memasang ekspresi cemberut. Aku melihatnya terkekeh geli. Aku sangat terhibur dengan tingkahnya. Wow...ia duduk tenang disana tanpa memperdulikan apapun. Super wow... siapa dia sebenarnya?

Rasa terhiburku lenyap seketika ketika melihat air mata jatuh dari kedua matanya. Pipi tembamnya kini telah basah oleh air mata. Ia tidak juga berhenti berbicara kepada namja itu. Namja yang ia ajak bicara memberinya segelas wine. Ia mengambil gelas itu dengan kedua tangannya dan meminumnya seperti anak kecil. Ia meminumnya sekali teguk, seperti ia meminum susu.

Biasanya aku tak pernah tersenyum melihat sesuatu seperti itu, tetapi kini aku bahkan tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Ia mulai menangis lagi, dan mulai menjelaskan sesuatu kepada namja didepannya, yang seperti temannya... Kupikir sih. Temannya itu memberinya sebotol beer, ia mengambilnya lagi dengan kedua tangannya. Ia meminum setengahnya sekali teguk.

Seorang namja lain menghampirinya. Lalu membisikkan sesuatu kepada namja cantik itu. Namja cantik itu mengangguk dengan pout dibibirnya. Tuhan! Aku sangat ingin mengecup bibir itu dan menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Musik kini berganti dengan musik yang lebih rock dan keras. Ia tiba-tiba berdiri di bar counter dengan botol beer ditangannya. Ia meneriakkan sesuatu yang tidak aku dengar karena kerasnya musik. Ia mulai menari diatas bar counter. Meliukkan badannya tak beraturan. Aku lagi-lagi tersenyum melihatnya. Ia meminum beernya lagi sampai ia merasa botol itu kosong. Ia mengamati botol beer itu, ternyata isinya memang sudah habis. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya lagi.

'Praaang...' aku terlonjak mendengar sesuatu benda pecah. Ternyata namja cantik itu menhantamkan botol minumannya di sudut bar counter. Sekarang orang-orang berteriak dan menjerit kepadanya. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang terlihat marah, tetapi mereka malah menyemangatinya untuk menari lebih liar.

Dance!

Dance!

Dance!

"Aku tidak innocent", Namja itu berteriak dengan lantang. Apa maksudnya dia tidak innocent? Mengapa ia berteriak seperti itu? Ia melepas jumper hoodie yang ia kenakan. Menyisakan t-shirt putih lengan pendek melekat ditubuhnya. Orang-orang disekitarnya bersorak menyemangatinya. Entah mengapa aku merasa tidak suka.

Namja itu lalu menuju lantai dansa. Menari dengan semangat. Terlalu semangat kupikir. Kepalanya ia gerakkan ke kiri dan kanan dengan brutal. Aku khawatir ia akan terjatuh atau terluka nantinya. Aku bertanya-tanya dimana temannya tadi, ia meninggalkan namja cantik itu sendiri.

Aku berdiri, memutuskan menghampirinya. Kupercepat jalanku tanpa menghiraukan sekitar. Beberapa kali aku menginjak kaki orang-orang dan dihadiahi sumpah serapah. Aku hanya tersenyum dan berkata 'sorry'. Mataku menjelajah mencari namja itu. Ia tidak berada pada posisi terakhir aku melihatnya. Kemana dia? Apa ia terjatuh? Apa ia terluka?

Aku berjalan memasuki lautan manusia yang sedang berdansa. Mataku masih fokus untuk mencarinya. Beberapa yeoja dan namja uke mencoba merayuku dengan menyentuh tubuhku disini dan disana. Normalnya aku akan tergoda dan membawa satu untuk bersenang-senang. Tetapi sekarang yang aku inginkan hanya namja cantik itu. Tidak ada yang lain.

Aku menemukan namja cantik itu. Ia sedang menari dengan namja terakhir yang berbisik kepadanya. Darahku mendidih melihat mereka menari bersama. Walaupun mereka tidak terlalu dekat, aku tidak suka! Siapa dia? Apakah namjachingunya? Tapi... aku tidak perduli!

Aku berjalan menuju mereka dan langsung membawa namja cantik itu kehadapanku dengan menarik lengan atasnya. Ia kaget dan langsung menatapku. Seketika aku terpana dengan mata bulat bewarna coklat gelap miliknya. Ia tersenyum padaku. Sungguh senyum yang menawan. Sekarang ia didepanku. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Ya Tuhan, ia sangat cantik sebagai seorang namja... ia cantik seperti angel... kulitnya benar-benar putih seperti susu. Hidungnya mancung. Pipinya tembam dan terdapat rona merah diwajahnya. Dan yang paling membuatku menelan ludah adalah bibirnya yang tipis dan merah, semerah buah cherry. Semua yang ada didirinya meneriakkan bahwa ia sangat innocent.  
I

a tetap saja menari, tidak memperdulikanku yang memperhatikannya secara intens didepannya. Aku meraih pinggangnya dan mendekatkannya ke tubuhku. Ia tidak berkata apapun sejenak, tetapi kemudian ia mendorongku menjauhinya. Hell, aku ditolak!  
Tidak ada seorangpun yang menolakku sebelumnya! Aku yang selalu menolak mereka! Tetapi namja cantik ini berani melakukannya! Apakah ia tidak tau siapa aku? Apa ia tidak tau aku dapat melakukan apapun padanya?

Ya benar, dari sekarang kau adalah milikku. Aku akan menjadikanmu milikku.

Aku terlalu terlarut dengan pikiranku sampai tidak memperhatikan namja cantik itu sudah lenyap dari hadapanku. Aku juga tidak menemukan namja yang bersamanya. Kemana ia pergi? Aku berbalik dan melihat ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar club. Aku dengan cepat mengejarnya. Tetapi ketika sampai diluar aku melihat ia sudah tidak ada. Ternyata di luar hujan.

Apakah ia sendirian? Di tengah hujan seperti ini? Sangat tidak aman untuknya. Ini sudah terlalu malam. Aku menerjang hujan mencarinya, menjelajahi satu gang ke gang lainnya. Aku basah kuyup sekarang. Aku ingin berlari mencarinya lagi, namun pikiran lain menghentikanku. Apa yang kulakukan? Berlari ditengah hujan layaknaya lelaki bodoh patah hati. Apa yang namja cantik itu lakukan kepadaku sehingga aku seperti ini? Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui namanya! Aku merasa frustasi. "AAAHH" teriakku melampiaskan rasa frustasi dengan menjambak rambutku.

Dimana kau sekarang?

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menabrakku.

"Apa yang..." Aku berbalik dan melihatnya. Sebelum aku mengucapkan sesuatu ia memulainya lebih dulu.

"Tolong aku" ucapnya sambil bersembunyi dibelakangku. Mencengkeram baju belakangku. Aku berbalik ingin menghadapnya. Tetapi ia tetap menahanku seakan aku adalah sebuah tameng untuknya. Aku bisa melihat matanya menyiratkan ketakutan. Kemudian datang empat namja yang berpenampilan seperti preman. Mereka memandang namja cantik itu dengan penuh nafsu. Aku menggeram, mereka membuatku marah. Salah satu namja preman itu maju.

"Serahkan ia pada kami." Pintanya dengan lantang. Aku langsung maju menerjangnya dengan kepalan tanganku yang tepat mengenai wajahnya. Aku melihat darah keluar dari mulutnya dan ia terjatuh. Aku mendengar suara tepuk tangan dibelakangku. Aku berbalik dan melihatnya bertepuk tangan sambil melompat layaknya anak kecil yang tokoh pahlawan favoritnya beraksi. Ya Tuhan... ia benar-benar innocent!

"AWAS" Teriak namja cantik itu memperingatkanku dengan matanya yang melebar. Aku berbalik lagi dan namja lainnya maju ingin memukulku. Tetapi aku lebih cepat memukulnya di perut. Ia jatuh dengan memegangi perutnya. Aku mendengar suara tepuk tangan lagi, membuatku ingin menghampirinya dan menciumnya. Aku melihat namja yang belum kupukul menolong namja yang telah rubuh memapahnya dan membawa pergi. Aku mendesah lega.  
Segera kuhampiri namja cantik itu, kucengkeram lengan atasnya agar mendekatiku.

"Hey, mengapa kau keluar club sendirian? Kau tau sangat berbahaya di luar bagi namja innocent sepertimu." Omelku kepadanya.

"Yak, aku tidak i-nno-cent kau tau!", ucapnya berteriak marah tetapi matanya berkedip-kedip lucu. Aku terkekeh. "Siapa namamu?" tanyaku sambil meraih pinggangnya, melingkarkan tanganku disekeliling pinggangnya yang ramping.

"Jaejoong, tapi aku suka dipanggil Joongie." Jawabnya dengan innocent terlihat dari tatapan matanya. Aku terkekeh panggilannya imut seimut dirinya. Aku mengamatinya, God! Ia sangat sexy dengan penampilannya sekarang. Basah dibawah guyuran hujan. Entah lelah atau mabuk perlahan matanya tertutup, ia limbung. Aku langsung menangkapnya. Ia pingsan! Aku langsung menggendongnya secara bridal menuju mobil. "Kau akan menjadi milikku, baby Joongie." Klaimku lalu mencium keningnya dan membawanya ke mobil.

.

.

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

 **Cpet kan update? yah jadinya begini chingu remake k ffny..**

 **gmana? menarik ga? minta pendapatny yaa ;)**

 **wkwkwkwkwk...**


	3. Chapter 2

.

.

 **Chapter Title : Am i lose my virginity**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jung Yunho POV**

.

Aku merebahkannya pada kursi penumpang dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman. Aku mencium pipinya dan beranjak menuju kursi kemudi, menjalankan mobil menuju mansionku.

Setelah sampai, aku menggendongnya secara bridal lagi karena ia belum sadar. Semua maid sepertinya sudah tidur. Aku membawanya kekamarku, merebahkannya keatas ranjang dengan perlahan. Dia sangat ringan sekali, aku sama sekali tidak lelah menggendongnya.

Aku melepas jaketku yang basah lalu duduk disampingnya. Aku mengamatinya, ia sangat imut dan pipinya yang tembam membuatku ingin mencubitnya. Tetapi yang kulakukan adalah membelainya. Wow, kulitnya terasa sangat halus. Aku mencium pipinya sekali lagi. Sepertinya aku ketagihan mencium pipinya.

Sibuk terpesona padanya, seketika aku menyadari ia sama basahnya denganku. Aku segera menuju closet mengambil handuk. Aku tak ingin ia sakit. Aku mengambil handuk lembut bewarna putih untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

Aku mematung, ia tidak ada di sana. Kemana ia pergi? Tidak ada semenit aku tinggal ia menghilang.

"Joongie!" Teriakku memanggilnya

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Jaejoong!"

Aku keluar kamar dan memanggil namanya.

"Joongie!"

"Ne." Aku mendengar jawaban dari bawah, tepatnya dari arah dapur. Aku segera berlari kesana.

Aku melihatnya berdiri didepan kulkas, matanya menjelajah mencari sesuatu. Ia menemukan botol beer disana, membukanya lalu meminumnya. Karena tergesa-gesa, beer yang ia minum ada yang mengalir dari mulut menuju leher lalu merembes ke kaosnya. Aku menelan ludah berat melihatnya. Nafsu dengan cepat menghampiriku. Bagaimana rasanya bila lidah dan bibirku berada disana dan menjila...Arrggghhh... Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku menghilangkan pikiran kotorku padanya.

"Joongie, mengapa kau turun kebawah?" Tanyaku sambil mendekatinya. Aku akan mengambil botol beer ditanganya. Ia terlalu banyak minum. Tetapi ia tidak memberikannya.

"Joongie... berhentilah! Kau terlalu banyak minum." Ucapku berusaha mengambilnya, tetapi ia memegang erat didadanya.

"Satu tegukan lagi, jebbal...", pintanya dengan mata melebar seperti puppy serta bibirnya yang maju membuat pout. Sangat lucuuuu... aku tak tahan melihatnya!

Aku mendesah "Arraseo, tapi hanya satu tegukan." Ucapku dengan tegas

Ia mengangguk senang, seperti anak kecil yang diberikan coklat.

"Go-ma-wo" Ucapnya lalu berbalik membelakangiku untuk meminum beernya. Tetapi yang terjadi, ia tidak berhenti dalam satu tegukan.

"Ya...ya..YAK... berhenti!... berhenti jae! Jangan terlalu banyak, kau membohongiku... stop!" Aku berusaha mengambil botol dari cengkramannya. Tapi ia tetap tak memberikannya. Ia menghindariku dengan berjalan menuju ruang tamu sambil masih meminumnya.

Tiba-tiba ia berhenti, menyadari kalau beer didalam botol yang dipegangnya habis. "Habis...", desahnya kecewa. "Joongie mau lagi." Pintanya melihat kerah dapur lalu melihat kearahku.

"Andwae!"

"Eumm... Jebal..." Ia menatapku dengan tatapan puppy melas seperti tadi. ia pikir akan bekerja sekali lagi terhadapku? Ia pikir dapat menggunakan wajah innocentnya untuk menipuku lagi huh? Kali ini tidak!

"Andwae!" Ucapku, dengan nada tidak bisa dibantah sambil melipat kedua tangan didepan dada.

Ia mendengus lalu duduk bersila di lantai ruang tamu. Aku memandangnya bingung.

Ia meletakkan botol beer didepannya. Aku mendekat dan memberikan tatapan penuh tanya. Ia tersenyum lalu menidurkan botol itu dilantai. Ia memutar botol itu sehingga botol berputar.

"Mari kita bermain truth or dare." Pintanya kepadaku. Aku terkejut, ia sangat unik, tiba-tiba mengajak bermain. Apakah ia terlalu mabuk?

Okelah, aku akan menurutinya. Apabila aku mendapatkan dare aku bisa memintanya untuk hmmm... aku memberikannya seringaianku.

"Arra."

Ia tersenyum ceria. "Siapa yang mendapatkan bagian atas botol dapat bertanya apapun kepada yang mendapatkan bagian bawah botol dan ia wajib menjawabnya. Arra?"

"Ne."

Ia memutar botol dan ternyata bagian atas botol menghadapku. Yes!

"Siap untuk pertanyaannya?" Ia menatapku tajam.

Aku bingung, bukannya yang mendapatkan kesempatan bertanya aku?

"Botolnya tidak berputar secara wajar." Protesnya sebelum aku protes. "Aku yang akan bertanya." Klaimnya.

"Yah itu curang namanya..." Benar-benar seperti anak kecil dia.

"Aniia... " ia tetap keras kepala. "Kau pilih truth atau dare?"

Aku mendesah mengalah. "Terserah padamu. Aku akan menjawab apapun dan melakukan apapun apabila kau memilih dare."

"Arra... sekarang jawab jujur ya... apa yang aku tanyakan kepadamu." Perintahnya.

Aku mengangguk sambil memutar bola mataku. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu innocent? Jaejoong... kau membuatku on.

"Apakah Joongie innocent? Maksudku apa aku terlihat innocent dimatamu?"

Sangat jelas ya! Dari awal aku melihatmu. Tetapi sebelum aku menjawabnya ia menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Tidak! Joongie tidak innocent kan? Tetapi... mengapa ia tetap meninggalkanu? Hiks...hiks...hiks..." Tanyanya dengan menangis.

"Siapa yang meninggalkanmu?" Aku balik tanya dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Aku meraih lengan atasnya membawanya menuju sofa dan mendudukkannya di pangkuanku. Aku tidak suka ia menangis.

Tetapi ia berontak. "Ania... kau beranjak dari posisimu..." Protesnya. Tapi aku tak peduli tetap mendudukannya di pangkuanku. Ia menangis dan aku peduli padanya. Ia menyerah dan menyandarkan kepalanya didadaku.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Siapa yang meninggalkanmu?" Tanyaku lembut

"Tunanganku... maksudku mantan tunanganku." Jawabnya denga bibir bergetar.

God! Siapa orang itu? Aku harus berterima kasih padanya karena ia telah meninggalkan Jaejoong. Sekarang ia milikku.

Jaejoong tersentak, tiba-tiba memandangku. "Hey..kau sendiri siapa? Aku tidak mengenalmu." Pekiknya. Rupanya akal sehatnya muncul sedikit.

"Perkenalkan aku Yunho." Aku tersenyum padanya. "Aku tidak tau mengapa. Tapi yang aku tau tunanganmu itu sangat bodoh meninggalkan namja innocent sepertimu."

"Andwae! Joongie tidak innocent!" Teriaknya dengan keras sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Arra...arraseo... tetapi mengapa kau tidak suka disebut innocent?" Tanyaku pelan sambil merengkuhnya kepelukanku agar ia tenang.

"Ia berkata aku terlalu innocent untuknya. Ia lalu memutuskanku sebulan sebelum pernikahan kami, hiks..hiks..." Jelasnya sambil menangis didadaku.

God! Siapa dia? Aku akan memberinya pelajaran apabila bertemu dengannya. Ia telah membuat joongieku menangis seperti ini. Dan betapa bodohnya ia membatalkan pernikahan dengan namja yang sangat menawan dan mempesona ini! Aku terlalu larut dalam pikiranku ketika Jaejoong bertanya.

"Apakah Joongie boleh meminta satu botol beer lagi?"

"Andwae!"

"Jebal..." Ia tak menyerah.

"Kau sudah minum terlalu banyak."

"Kau benar... hari ini pertama kalinya aku minum." Akunya sambil menunduk.

"Mwoya!" Aku terkejut.

"Hari ini pertama kalinya aku pergi ke club dan pertama kalinya meminum alkohol. Joongie merasa sangat luar biasa..." Ia menyeringai.

Ini pertama kali baginya untuk minum, dan ia minum terlalu banyak.

"Yunho, dimana toilet." Tanyanya sambil berdiri tiba-tiba. Ia tidak dapat berdiri seimbang karena mabuk.

Aku akan membawamu kesana. Aku memutuskan menggendongnya secara bridal lagi. Ia meronta protes tapi aku tetap mempertahankannya di gendonganku. Tak lama aku merasa lengannya melingkar di kedua leherku.

Aku menurunkannya didepan pintu toilet kamarku.

"Gomawo." Ucapnya lalu memberikan kecupan ringan dipipiku.

"Sama-sama Joongie." Balasku.

Tapi, tiba-tiba ia berkata "Mianhe." Sambil menutupi mulutnya.

Sebelum aku bertanya mengapa ia meminta maaf padaku ia muntah dibajuku. Mencengkeram kaos yang kugunakan dan mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Hoekkk...

"Yak!" Teriakku padanya.

"i..tu.. menga..pa Joongie.. minta maaf pada yun..ho.." Ucapnya tersengal sebelum ambruk pingsan.

Aku segera meraih tubuhnya sebelum jatuh kelantai.

Aku merebahkannya di ranjang. Sebelum mengurusinya aku mengurusi diriku lebih dahulu yang penuh dengan muntahan.

Aku mandi dengan efisien. Sekarang aku sudah bersih dan merasa segar. Lalu aku menuju Jaejoong yang terbaring dengan pakaian basah. Ia akan sakit apabila tidur dengan pakaian seperti itu. Aku memutuskan menggantinya.

Tanganku bergetar melepaskan kaos yang ia pakai. Mataku seketika melotot. Tubuhnya begitu mulus putih menggoda. Aku menelan ludahku melihat dua tonjolan pink didadanya. God! Aku tergoda, ia membuatku bernafsu. Sesuatu di bagian bawah tubuhku membesar. Aku ingin menciumi tubuhnya dan merasakan kedua nipple pink itu dimulutku.

Tapi akal sehat dan sisi baikku kembali bekerja. Tidak! Aku tidak akan memanfaatkan kesempatan. Aku menghormatinya. Aku tidak akan membuatnya terluka. Mengambil nafas panjang aku dengan segera membasuh tubuhnya dengan handuk kering, lalu memakaikan sweater lengan panjangku kepadanya.

Aku melepas jeansnya dengan cepat. Aku tidak berani mengganti boxernya karena mungkin aku akan lepas kendali. Dan untungnya boxer yang ia kenakan cukup kering. Aku menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya. Yang terakhir aku lakukan adalah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

Akhirnya selesai, aku menghela nafas lega. Aku lelah, segera aku berbaring di sisi sebelahnya. Menaikkan selimut menutupi tubuh kita. Aku meraih pinggang Jaejoong dan mendekatkan kearahku. Ia secara alami meringkuk ke arahku dengan kepala dan tangan kiri di atas dadaku.

Ia bernafas dengan teratur menandakan dirinya tidur dengan nyaman. Senyum terukir diwajahku. Aku mencium dahi dan puncak kepalanya. Pikiran terakhir yang hinggap diotakku sebelum jatuh tertidur adalah

Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku jaejoongie!

.

 **Kim Jaejoong POV**

.

Aku merasakan berada di tempat yang sangat nyaman. Aku pasti berada di ranjangku. Tapi mengapa aku berada di ranjangku? Bukankan sudah tiga bulan ini aku tidak tidur disana?

Aku dengan pelan membuka mataku dan duduk. Kepalaku terasa sangat pusing seperti dipukul seseorang dengan palu. Aku mengerjab-kerjabkan mataku melihat sekelilingku. Ini bukan kamarku! God! Dimana aku? Aku mencoba mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Tetapi rasa pusing malah menghampiriku. Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun.

Aku panik lalu melihat kearah badanku. Aku mengenakan sweater abu-abu yang sangat besar di badanku. Dan andwaae!... jeansku menghilang!

Ummma! huks...huks...

aku menggigit bibirku menahan tangis. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Apakah aku sudah kehilangan keperjakaanku yang sangat berharga?

Seketika sebuah pintu di dalam ruangan itu terbuka. Seorang namja keluar dari sana hanya dengan handuk di sekeliliing pinggangnya.

Mataku terbuka lebar.

Apakah ia seorang dewa sex?

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued ...**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 ** _Info : Kyaaaaa...Yunho terpilih sebagai MC unt Ground Forces Festival ^_^_**

 ** _N Jaejoong jadi salah satu pengisi acaranyaa... mana mungkin mereka nggak ktmu kan?_**

 ** _Kyaaa... ngebayangin mereka berdiri satu panggung bersama lagi ^_^_**

 ** _A..apa lagi klo mau nyanyi bareng, aaa... Cassiopeia menggila dah._**

 ** _Nda sabar nunggu tanggal 2 Oktober niii ...^_^..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Anneong ^_^**

 **Aq mau kasi tau klo ff ini ga ad Nc2an :D. Yang ngebuat rateny 'M' hanya karena kata-kata yang vulgar disebabkan pikiran kotor para pemainnya. H** **ahaha :D #pemainnya lo pemainnya :D :D :D**

 **Ceritanya termasuk ringan.. Ga njelimet kyk ATWR. Jadi update sedikit2 biar ga bosen. Oke-Oke ^_^**

 **Itu aja, kuharaap chingu semuaa sukaaaaaa...**

 **Apresiasinya yaaa... Have a great day ^_^**

 **wkwkwkkwkwk ...**


	4. Chapter 3

.

.

 **Chapter Title : You took my virginity! i will compliant to police**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Jaejoong POV**

 **.**

Ia hanya mengenakan handuk disekeliling pinggangnya. Tetes-tetes air turun dari rambutnya mengalir menjelajahi tubuhnya. Tuhan! Badannya bagus sekali, berotot, sixpack dan umhh... bentuk V dibawah perutnya yang tak kupunya. Kulitnya yang bewarna kecoklatan melengkapi betapa sexynya dia. Aku jadi ingin tanganku berada disana, menjelajahi tubuhnya.

Perlahan aku mendongak, mempertemukan mataku dengan matanya. Ia mempunyai mata setajam musang. Wajahnya kecil, tapi mempunyai rahang yang tegas.

"Selamat pagi, baby Joongie" Ucapnya masih berdiri disana. Bibir berbentuk hatinya membuat senyuman. Sangat manis...

 _Ohh... Tunggu... tunggu dulu... iakah namja yang sudah merenggut keperjakaanku? Yaaaa!... pasti dia, siapa lagi! Liatlah penampilannya saat ini!... bagaimana bisa ia sesantai itu? Aku marah... Aku harus menunjukkan wajah marahku kepadanya._

Seketika aku merubah ekspresi wajahku dari terkagum dengan dewa sex dihadapanku ini menjadi raut wajah marah.

Aku menggeram kepadanya.

Ia menaikkan alisnya. "Kau kenapa baby?" Ia bertanya sambil mendekatiku.

Aku melempar selimut yang menutupi badanku dan berdiri diatas ranjangnya.

"YAK KAU!" Aku berteriak kepadanya. Lalu mengambil bantal, guling dan kulemparkan padanya. Karena posisiku yang lebih tinggi darinya semua yang kulempar sukses menghantam kepalanya. Membuatnya limbung. Aku tersenyum evil.

 _Rasakan itu hahahaha!_

"Baby... hentikan..." Pintanya sambil menghindar dari benda-benda yang kulempar kepadanya.

"Siapa kau memanggilku baby, hah?" Bentakku. "Hikss...hiks... huweee..." Aku mulai menangis. Tidak ada benda lagi yang bisa kulempar padanya. Aku terduduk di tengah ranjangnya. lelah, karena aku mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku.

Ia duduk di samping ranjang, tanganya terjulur untuk menyentuhku. Tetapi aku menepisnya. "Kau... beraninya huks... kau melakukannya huks... Kepadaku... huks...huks..." Ucapku sambil menangis sesenggukan. Aku mendekat kearahnya dan melayangkan pukulan tak bertenaga di bahu dan dadanya.

"Ya... ya.. Ya.. baby ahh... Jaejoong-ah... hentikan...Aku melakukan apa huh?" Tanyanya tanpa bersalah.

"Kau mengambil keperjakaanku kan! Hueeeeeeeeeeee... Huks.. .huks" Teriakku kepadanya lalu dilanjut dengan tangisanku yang semakin keras.

Ia menangkap kedua tanganku yang memukulnya. "Hentikan, kau hanya akan menyakiti tanganmu." Ucapnya khawatir.

Karena memang tenagaku sudah tidak ada. Aku tidak bisa berontak ketika ia merebahkanku dan menindihku dengan badanya yang besar. Tanganku yang masih ingin memukulnya ia tekan erat di samping wajahku. Ia memajukan wajahnya mendekat. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya menyapu wajahku. Wangi mint segar. Ia menatapku dan seketika aku terlarut kedalamnya.

"Baby." Ucapnya menyadarkanku. Aku melotot kepadanya.

"Menyingkir kau beruaang.!"

Seketika ia tertawa terbahak. "Hahaha, Beruang huh?!"

"Jangan tertawa, tidakkah kau tau tubuhmu besar dan berat seperti beruang... dan... dan... kau telah merenggut keperjakaanku kan? Hueeee... Huks... Huks... " Aku mulai menangis lagi.

"Shhhhshhh... Cup...cup... uljima..." ia malah menenangkanku dengan mengusap air mataku.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan kepadaku baby?" Tanyanya dengan santai.

"Aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi!" Jawabku tegas. Tetapi ia malah tertawa lagi semakin keras. Aku jadi cemberut sebal.

"Hahahaha, Kau benar-benar innocent, baby." Aku memalingkan wajahku. benci dengan kata-kata itu. Hyun Joong tunanganku, juga berkata seperti itu tentangku. Dan ia memutuskanku! Aku tak ingin disebut innocent! Yah, setidaknya aku sudah tak innocent lagi sekarang. Namja ini telah merenggutnya bukan?

"Hey, baby... kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan ingin tau lalu memegang daguku agar menatapnya.

"Aku tidak innocent" Ucapku pelan seperti berbisik.

Ia berdiri dan duduk disampingku. Ia menarikku sehingga kini aku duduk di pangkuannya. Aku berusaha berontak tetapi tanganya melingkar di pinggangku menahanku kuat.

Aku malah merasakan nyaman duduk dipangkuannya. Aku melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya dan meletakkan kepalaku didadanya. Apa yang kulakukan? tubuhku seakan bergerak sendiri

Ia mengelus rambutku. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara kita semalam." Jelasnya. Aku mendongak menatapnya.

"Jinja?" ia mengangguk dan mendesah.

"Tidakkah kau ingat apa yang terjadi semalam?"

"Eummm... sedikit, aku ingat... aku menangis ketika menceritakan tentang Hyun Joong kepada Eunhyuk. Lalu aku minum dan... ummm... hanya itu yang bisa kuingat."

"Oh...okay."

"Tapi apa yang terladi semalam? Mengapa aku berada disini?"

"Setelah kau menari, kau keluar club. Di luar hujan. Kau menubrukku tiba-tiba dan memintaku untuk menolongmu dari namja-namja yang ingin menyakitimu." Jelasnya dengan marah. "Aku menolongmu, dan kau pingsan. Aku membawamu ke mansionku. Kau juga berkata kalau tunanganmu meninggalkanmu."

 _Bagaimana bisa aku menceritakan hal itu padanya? apakah aku juga bercerita aku melarikan diri dari rumah? Joongie kau harus bisa mengendalikan mulutmu!_

"Wow... banyak sekali kejadian yang menimpaku, dan aku tak mengingatnya."

Ia mengangguk. Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari perutku.

Kruuuuuyuukk...

Ah, aku sangat lapar ternyata.

"Kajja kita turun untuk sarapan. Kau pasti hanya minum semalam. Belum sempat makan malam." Ajaknya lalu beranjak dari atas tubuhku.

"Aku ingin menggosok gigi terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak bisa makan kalau belum menggosok gigiku. Dimana aku bisa melakukannya?"

"Arra, disana ada sikat gigi extra di lemari atas wastafel. Kau bisa menggunakannya."

"Ne, eummm... gomawo eumm..." Aku tidak ingat namanya.

"Yunho. Panggil aku Yunho."

"Terima kasih banyak Yunho atas pertolonganmu, dan mianhe jeongmal mianhe karena aku menyebabkan kamarmu seperti ini." Aku melihat kerusuhan yang aku buat di kamarnya.

Yunho malah tersenyum manis padaku. "Gwenchana. Aku menikmati berperang denganmu." Ucapnya lalu mencium pipiku dan pergi ke closet.

Yah, mengapa dia menciumku? Aku mengusap pipiku yang menghangat.

Aku masuk kedalam kamar mandinya. Sangat luas dari pada kamar mandiku dirumah. Di tengahnya terdapat bathup yang bisa dimasuki beberapa orang. Seperti kolam kecil. Desain dan interiornya sangat mewah dan elegan kuakui. Sama seperti kamarnya tadi. Sepertinya Yunho orang kaya.

Aku mencari sikat gigi baru yang tadi disebut Yunho. Tetapi nihil. Hanya ada satu dan kelihatan ini miliknya karena basah habis dipakai. Karena tak ada yang lain terpaksa aku memakainya. Setelah selesai dengan urusanku di kamar mandi aku keluar. Mataku menjelajah mencari pakaian yang aku kenakan kemarin tetapi tidak ada.

Aku menemukan note dari Yunho.

 **.**

 **Baby,**

 **Setelah kau selesai, kau bisa turun untuk sarapan.**

 **-Y**

 **.**

Oke, tapi aku tidak bisa turun hanya dengan memakai boxer karena sangat pendek hanya menutupi setengah pahaku. Aku pergi ke closet Yunho, dan menemukan banyak sekali pakaian disini. Aku memutuskan memakai celana training panjang. Aku tidak mengganti atasan sweater abu-abu yang kukenakan karena aku merasa nyaman dengan bahannya yang lembut.

Aku berjalan turun dengan pelan. Celana Yunho sangat besar. Aku berusaha menjaga agar tidak melorot. Aku tidak tau kearah mana aku harus pergi. Tetapi aku mendengar suara orang bercakap-cakap. Dan aku berjalan kearahnya.

"Hai" Sapaku mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Hi baby, kemarlah. Duduklah disini." Ia berdiri dan menyiapkan kursi untukku disampingnya.

Dengan antusias aku berjalan cepat kerahnya, lupa kalau aku harus menjaga celana training kebesaran ini. Akibatnya celanaku melorot sebelum aku sempat duduk.

 _Urrgh... Mengapa ini selalu terjadi kepadaku! Memalukaaaaann... Rutukku dalam hati._

Aku melihat Yunho menatap pahaku yang mulus tanpa berkedip. Aku dengan cepat langsung menaikkan celanaku lagi dan duduk.

 _Sungguh, memalukan..._ Aku menunduk tak berani menatapnya.

"Mianhe." Ucapku.

"Mengapa kau minta maaf? Kau bisa melepasnya apabila kau tidak nyaman. Tubuhmu sangat kecil dibandingkanku."

"Tidak masalah, aku malu apabila hanya mengenakan boxer." Pipiku memerah seketika.

Yunho terkekeh. "Bibi Jang, tolong bawakan makanannya kemari." Ucapnya lalu kembali duduk di kursinya.

Seorang wanita tua sekitar umur 50an datang dan menyajikan makanan dengan senyum dibibirnya. Ia terlihat ramah

"Kau ingin tambah pancakenya?" Tanya wanita itu ramah sambil menyajikannya di piringku.

"Ne, gomawo bibi." Jawabku tak kalah ramah.

"Yunho... eumm..uh... sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Ucapku tulus.

"Maaf? Untuk apa baby?"

"Aku membuatmu repot pasti. Aku mengacaukan kamarmu, aku memukulmu, ya.. walaupun tidak keras tetapi aku memukulmu kan? Aku menggunakan sikat gigi dan celanamu tanpa ijin."

"Gwenchana baby. Tidak ada satupun dari itu yang membuatku marah." Ucapnya lalu mencium pipiku.

Aku menunduk. Kebiasaanya mencium pipiku tidak menggangguku hanya membuatku malu. Kami makan dengan hening. Bukan suasana yang canggung, tetapi lebih ke arah nyaman. Setelah makan aku menghabiskan segelas orange juice, lalu mengelap bibirku dengan punggung tangan. Aku melihat Yunho menatapku.

"Yunho, bolehkan aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Apa saja baby"

"Aku tak bisa menemukan pakaian yang aku pakai sema.."

"Oh, kau muntah semalam. Pakaianmu kotor sehingga aku menyuruh bibi Jang mencucinya." Ia menyelaku.

"Emmm... oke. Tapi, bisakah aku meminjam pakaianmu yang tidak besar atau ikat pinggangmu. Jadi aku bisa pergi. Aku ada wawancara pukul 11 siang ini. Aku akan mengembalikannya padamu besok. Aku janji." Jelasku lalu menyodorkan kelingkingku kearahnya membuat pinky promise.

"Wawancara apa?" Tanyanya seketika. Mengabaikan pinky promiseku.

Aku merengut dan menurunkan tanganku. "Wawancara kerja. Aku memasukkan lamaran kerja di suatu perusahaan kemarin. Dan hari ini aku harus melakukan wawancara." Jelasku. "Aku harus segera pulang untuk bersiap, jebal..."

"Andwae. Kau tidak boleh pergi."

Mataku membulat. "Apa maksudmu aku tidak boleh pergi?"

"Kau akan tinggal disini."

"MWO?"

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

.

 **A** **nneong semua, cpet kan update q ^_^**

 **Aq mau nglurusin info q kmren biar cassiopeia ga bnyk berharap mereka berdiri di satu panggung yang sama:(**

 **Kabar ttng Yunho jd Mc n Jaejoong sbg Vokalist bener. Cuma mereka ga akan sepanggung. Yunho akan jd mc di main stage n Jaejoong nyanyi di fringe stage. Jd kyk festival itu ada beberapa panggung lah :(**

 **Tapi katanya jarak panggung Yunho n Jaejooong hny 100m loh :O**

 **Yah, jngn bnyk berharap.. tetep percaya apa yg kalian percaya ^_^**

 **Kita liat besok2 apa ad berita ttg merekaa ketemu, klo iy aq jnji update ff q beberapa chpter. Huaaaaaaaaa...**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ayo reader yg baca ff ini tinggalin jejakny donkk...**_

 _ **Gamsahamnida ;)**_


	5. Chapter 4

**.**

 **Chapter Title : Work For Me, Baby  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jung Yunho POV**

 **.**

"MWO?" Teriaknya memekakan telinga.

"Apa... apa maksudmu aku tinggal disini?" Tanyanya dengan bingung. Wajahnya terlihat semakin lucu.

"Artinya kau harus tinggal disini."

"Mengapa juga aku harus tinggal disini? Andwae, aku harus segera pulang. Aku tidak ingin terlambat datang, aku membutuhkan pekerjaan ini." Ucapnya lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu sambil memegangi celananya agar tidak melorot.

Aku hampir tertawa terbahak melihatnya. Namun kesadaran ia akan pergi menghentikanku. Aku langsung meraih lengannya.

"Dengarkan aku baby... apabila kau tak mau tinggal. Kau..." Aku ingin berkata kau tidak akan mendapatkan pekerjaan itu dan lainnya. Tetapi ia menyelaku.

"Kumohon jangan katakan kepada orangtuaku apabila aku disini... jebal." Wajahnya berubah cemas.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku tidak mengerti. Apa maksudnya? Mengapa ia tak ingin orangtuanya tau dimana dia? Apa dia melarikan diri dari rumah? Sepertinya begitu. Ia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku harus tenang dan membuatnya tetap tinggal.

"Kalau begitu bekerjalah untukku." Pintaku.

"Mwo? Andwae! Aku tidak ingin bekerja denganmu!" Pekiknya langsung.

Apa-apaan ini! Tak ada seorangpun yang berkata tidak padaku sebelumnya, tapi namja ini... namja cantik innocent ini telah melakukannya dua kali... Aku harus tetap tenang...

"Mengapa kau tak ingin bekerja denganku?" Tanyaku.

"Karena...eumm...karena...a...karena kau menolongku semalam, kau membawaku kemari, aku memuntahimu, aku menuduhmu telah merenggut kepolosanku, aku memukulimu, aku membuat kamarmu berantakan, aku memakai sikat gigi dan pakaianmu tanpa ijin. Akan sangat terasa canggung apabila aku bekerja denganmu." Jawabnya sambil menunduk kebawah dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Kau tidak akan bekerja dimanapun kecuali didekatku." Ucapku menahan diri untuk tidak menyeretnya ke kamar dan mengurungnya disana saja.

"Wae? Wae? Wae? Kau membingungkanku, Yunho." Kepalanya menggeleng karena tidak mengerti.

Aku mendekatinya dan menyudutkannya di tembok. Satu tanganku berada di dekat kepalanya. "Dengar baby, itu karena aku menguasai 60 persen perusahaan di kota ini." Jawabku mengintimidasinya.

Ia menatapku tajam, sepertinya yang kulakukan tidak mempengaruhinya. "Kalau begitu akau akan bekerja di 40 persen perusahaan yang bukan milikmu." Ucapnya keras kepala sambil melipat tangan didepan dadanya. Kerah sweater yang ia gunakan tertarik kebawah menyebabkan dadanya yang putih mulus sedikit terlihat. Aku menelan ludah, oh, temanku dibawah sana sepertinya menggeliat antusias. Tapi herannya, ia sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan tingkah mesumku. Betapa polosnyaa...

"Baby, apabila aku memiliki 60 persen perusahaan itu artinya aku mempunyai kekuasaan lebih pada perusahaan lain. Jadi, aku tidak akan membiarkan perusahaan lain memberimu pekerjaan." Aku meberikan seringaianku padanya. Ia terlihat shock.

"Ya, tidak bisa seperti itu... kau menyebalkaaann..." Marahnya padaku sambil menghentakkan kedua kakinya di lantai seprti anak kecil.

"Maka dari itu, bekerjalah denganku baby. Atau.. aku akan memberitahu orang tuamu dimana kau berada." Ancamku padanya.

Ia mendesah. "Arraseo, aku akan bekerja padamu. Aku tak mempunyai pilihan lain kan? Tapi... berhentilah memanggilku baby." Pintanya, Ia menyingkir dari kurunganku berjalan menuju sofa.

Aku mengikutinya dan duduk disofa. "Oke aku akan memanggilmu boo."

"Boo? Panggilan aneh macam apa itu?" Protesnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Karena pipimu tembam seperti tokoh animasi kesukaanku. Kau sangat imut boo." Aku mencubit kedua pipinya.

Ia memekik kaget. "Appo..." Keluhnya sambil mengusap pipi. "Tidak bisa dipercaya, kau seperti anak kecil." Ia menjauh dariku.

Aku terkekeh. "Hehe boo... mendekatlah jangan menjauhiku seperti itu." Pintaku manja. Aku seperti kehilangan kegaranganku apabila dengannya.

Ia hanya memutar matanya, tidak bergerak di ujung sofa. Aku mendekatinya dan langsung membuatnya duduk dipangkuanku. Sebelum ia berontak aku memeluk pinggangnya erat dan meletakkan kepalaku di perpotongan lehernya. Menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang lembut daan manis, aku menyukainya.

"Jangan lagi kau memutar matamu padaku boo... atau aku akan membawamu saat itu juga."

Ia mendongak, menatapku bingung. "Membawaku? Membawaku kemana?"

God! Mengapa ia sangat innocent?

"Lu... lupakan...lupakan."

"Oke, sekarang katakan padaku pekerjaan apa yang harus aku lakukan." Perintahnya padaku. Sebelumnya belum ada yang berani melakukannya. Tetapi namja cantik dan innocent ini...

"Hmmm tidak terlalu berat, kau hanya harus melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan. Mengeprint file, mengefax dan kau wajib membuatkanku kopi. Apabila kau tak mau melakukan semua itu, kau hanya perlu duduk manis dikantorku, menungguku bekerja. Tidak perlu melakukan banyak pekerjaan." Jelasku.

"Jadi, aku menjadi asisten pribadimu?" Tanyanya sambil mengigit unjung jarinya.

"Emmm tidak...eh ya, mungkin. Ah kau bisa jadi apapun yang kau mau. Hanya perlu datang kekantor denganku setiap hari. Hanya itu." Jawabku lalu memberikan ciuman di pipinya.

"Pekerjaan macam apa itu? Mengapa kau suka sekali mencium pipiku?" Protesnya sambil mengusap bekas ciumanku dipipinya dengan punggung tangan.

Aku merasa marah ia melakukannya. Tidak seorangpun yang menolak ciumanku! Aku janji, kau akan menjadi milikku boo.

"Terserah kau ingin menyebutnya apa. Aku tetap akan menciummu kapanpun aku mau." Ucapku dengan nada tak bisa dibantah lalu mencium pipinya lagi.

Ia ingin membuka mulutnya protes tetapi aku langsung menempelkan jariku dibibirnya. "Shhhh...atau kau ingin aku mencium bibir merah ini juga eumm?" Godaku.

Ia membelalak dan langsung menunduk menyembunyikan bibirnya.

"Jadi... kapan aku akan mulai bekerja?" Tanyanya

"Sekarang."

Ia terkejut. "Oh, aku harus segera pulang kerumah kalau begitu. Mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian kantor."

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu, boo. Dimana kau tinggal?

"Aku tidak tinggal dirumahku saat ini. Aku tinggal dengan Donghae sekarang," Jawabnya.

Donghae? Siapa Donghae? Jelas itu nama seorang namja, ia seme atau uke? Tensiku tiba-tiba naik.

"Kau tidak akan tinggal disana lagi!" Ucapku marah.

"Mwo? Aku tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal lagi selain dengannya. Ia teman yang sangat baik."

"Aku tidak perduli! Hari ini menjadi hari terakhir kau tinggal dengannya. Kau bekerja denganku jadi, kau akan tinggal bersamaku disini." Ucapku dengan tegas.

"MWOO?! ... ANDWAE!" Teriaknya sambil melompat dari pangkuanku.

Sepertinya aku harus mengancamnya lagi. "Ya kau harus mau! Apabila tidak, kau akan kehilangan pekerjaaanmu dan kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan yang lain. Aku juga akan memberi tahu orang tuamu kalau dimana kau berada."

Ia terdiam menunduk. Berfikir sepertinya.

"Ummm...Arraseo aku akan tinggal bersamamu." Ucapnya malu-malu.

Aku tersenyum senang.. Hahaha lihat! aku mendapatkanmu boo. Kau terlalu innocent. Aku berdiri meraih pinggangnya dan mencium pipinya. You are my baby boo!

.

.

To Be Continued ...

.

Anneong ^O^

Mian ff yg ini updateny lama. Ga ada waktu hehe.. ATWR lbih utama

Pendek ya? yg penting ad ceritanya ^_^

Yunho dsini posessive minta ampyun dah...

.

 **Cici tunggu tanggapan chingu yaa... review juseyo...**

 **Calanghae ^_^**

.


	6. Chapter 5

.

.

 **Chapter Title : No Boss! Call Me Yunnie, arraseo?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jaejoong POV**

 **.**

"Mengapa kita keluar lewat gerbang belakang?" Tanyaku. Kini aku berada di kursi belakang mobil dengan Yunho duduk disampingku. Sementara didepan ada Mr. Oh yang sedang menyetir dan seorang bodyguard duduk disampingnya.

"Karena banyak paparazzi di gerbang depan."

"Kalau ada paparazzi memang kenapa?" Mataku berkedip-kedip ingin tahu.

Yunho memutar matanya. "Karena aku tidak suka paparazzi. Mereka sangat ingin tau tentang kehidupan pribadiku. Itu mengesalkan. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Resikoku setelah menjadi seorang milyader" Jelas Yunho malas.

"O... " Responku dengan muka O.

"Kau terlihat pantas dengan bajuku. Baumu sepertiku, aku suka." Katanya sambil mengendus leherku.

"Aniaa... Aku seperti badut memakai bajumu. Lihatlah!" Aku melihat badanku yang memakai kemeja Yunho. Sangat kebesaran bahkan lengannya lebih panjang dari tanganku. "Bagaimana bisa kau mempunyai badan sebesar ini?" Protesku.

"Yak! badanku ini ideal sebagai namja seme sejati. Banyak yeoja dan namja uke yang tergila-gila pada badanku. Hahaha" Ucapnya sombong.

"Huhf, pede sekali." Aku mendengus dan mempoutkan bibir.

"Apabila kau mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu lagi, aku akan memakanmu boo."

Aku terlonjak memandangnya tak percaya. "Me...me..makanku? Apa kau... kau... kanibal?" Tanyaku takut.

Dia mendesah frustasi lalu mencium pipiku. "Ani, aku bukan kanibal, boo."

"Tapi kau mengatakan ingin memakanku tadi." Tanyaku takut-takut.

"Sudah lupakan. Kau terlalu innocent untuk tau." Ucapnya sambil memainkan jari-jariku.

Aku mendengar kata 'innocent; langsung mendidih. "Sudah kubilang beberapa kali .Innocent!" Ucapku dengan marah sambil menatapnya. Aku melihat ekspresi geli diwajahnya beberapa detik, namun ia segera menggantinya? Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang menggelikan? Aku sedang berteriak marah padanya!

"Oh ne... ne... Kau tidak innocent." Ucapnya sambil membawaku mendekat kepadanya.

"Benarkah?" Tanyaku lagi sambil melipat kedua tanganku didepan dada dan menatapnya tajam.

"Iya... Kau tidak innocent boo." Ucapnya. Tetapi aku merasa ekspresi wajahnya berkata lain.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Mr. Oh setelah ia menghentikan mobilnya.

"Tetap disini." Ucap Yunho padaku lalu ia keluar dan berjalan kearahku. Ia membukakan pintu untukku. Ia memberikan tangannya untuk membantuku keluar mobil. Yunho melihat sekelilingnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Lalu ia melihat kearahku.

"Wae?"

"Kau tinggal disini?"

"Ania. Donghae dan Eunhyuk tinggal disini. Aku kadang-kadang tinggal dengan mereka." Jawabku lalu berjalan menuju pintu didepanku dan mengetuknya. Donghae membuka pintunya, ia terlihat tidak tidur semalaman karena aku melihat lingkaran hitam dimatanya. Ia melihatku dan tersenyum.

"Joongie-ah" Serunya dan langsung memelukku erat. Tetapi tiba-tiba aku merasakan tarikan dan badanku langsung membentur dada yang keras. Aku mendongak dan mendapati Yunho menatap Donghae dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. Donghae mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti. Tetapi tak beberapa lama mata Donghae melebar terkejut. Apa ia mengenal Yunho?

"Euumm... Donghae kenalkan, dia Yunho. Yunho ini Donghae temanku." Ucapku sambil mengibaskan tanganku diantara wajah mereka.

Donghae pertama kali memecah keheningan. "Oh, senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu Mr. Jung. Donghae imnida." Donghae dengan ramah memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat. Yunho hanya memandang tangan Donghae yang terjulur. Tak mendapat respon Donghae menarik tangannya kembali.

"Boo, kemasi semua pakaianmu. Kita harus segera pergi." Ucap Yunho beralih menatapku.

"Arraseo" Aku dengan cepat masuk kedalam.

"Joongie-ah apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya? Mengapa ia memanggilmu dengan boo? Mengapa ia menyuruhmu berkemas? Dan yang paling penting dimana kau semalam?" Donghae mengikutiku kedalam sambil memberondongku dengan pertanyaan. Eunhyuk muncul dikamarku dan aku meberinya pelukan.

"Mianhe, aku tau kalian sangat mencemaskanku. Jeongmal mianhe. Aku minum terlalu banyak dan menari. Setelah itu aku keluar bar tetapi ada sekelompok orag yang ingin menggangguku. Yunho menolongku dan membawaku kerumah. Aku pingsan dan ia merawatku. Keesokan paginya banyak hal terjadi. Ia berkata ia melepas pakaianku untuk dicuci. Jadi aku memakai pakaiannya sekarag. Aku makan pagi dirumahnya. Ketika aku berkata ingin menghadiri uatu interview pekerjaan. Ia tak mencegahku. Katanya ia yang akan memberikan pekerjaan untukku. Aku awalnya menolak. Tapi..." Ucapku gugup sambil memainkan jari-jariku.

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tetapi aku menceritakan semua tentangku padanya semalam." Jawabku berbisik. Tapi aku yakin mereka bisa mendengarnya.

"MWO!" Teriak mereka bersamaan,

Aku merengut.

"Joongi-ah. Apa yang kau lakukan! Bisa-bisa ia mengatakan kepada orangtuamu. Kau..."

"Ani. Ia tidak akan melakukannya."

"Bagaimana bisa kau yakin?" Ucap Donghae sambil melipat keduatangannya didepan dada.

"Ia berkata, jika aku mau bekerja untuknya ia tak akan mengatakan keberadaanku kepada mereka. Jadi kupikir, aku akan mendapatkan pekerjaandan juga aku tetap bisa berjauhan dengan orangtuaku."

"Joongie kau tak boleh bekerja dengannya! Aku tak mengijinkanmu." Larang Donghae.

"Waeyo? Yunho berkata apabila aku tak mau bekerja untuknya aku juga tidak akan bisa bekerja di tempat lain. Lagipula ia membayarku dengan gaji yang tinggi."

"Anni Joongie."

"Kenapa Donghae-ah. Jebal... Aku ingin mencoba hidup mandiri. Aku ingin menunjukkan pada orangtuaku kalau aku bisa hidup seperti apa yang kuinginkan. Kalian kan tau, mereka tidak mengijinkanku melakukan apapun. Mereka hanya menginginkanku untuk menikah dengan seseorang yang mempunyai banyak uang, sehingga ia bisa menjagaku tetap bahagia dann aman. Tetapi aku tak menginginkan itu! Dan juga kelima kakak namjaku yang sangat overprotektif padaku. Aku ingin lepas dari mereka sejenak dan berdiri dengan kakiku sendiri. Please... Kalian mengertilah..."

"Tetapi Joongie, tidakkah kau tau Yunho itu playboy. Ia hanya akan melukaimu nantinya. Eh, tunggu dulu! Mengapa kau mengemasi pakaianmu?" Tanya Donghae dan Eunhyuk juga memberiku tatapan penuh tanya.

"Yunho berkata apabila aku bekerja dengannya, maka aku harus tinggal dengannya"

"MWO?!" Teriak mereka berdua untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ania Joongie, kau tak boleh bekerja dengannya! Bos seperti apa itu menyuruh pegawainya tinggal bersama!" Ucap Doghae dengan marah.

"Joongie dengarkanlah kami." Eunhyuk ikut melarangku.

Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi tetapi aku mendengar Yunho memanggilku.

"Boo, cepatlah!" Aku dan Eunhyuk menatap satu sama lain. Lalu aku dengan segera menuju ruang tamu. Tak lupa aku membawa tas berisi pakaianku.

"Joongie-ah, kau tidak boleh pergi dengannya." Donghae tidak capek-capeknya melarangku.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku harus pergi Donghae-yah."

"Mr. Lee apa kau ingin kehilangan pekerjaanmu dan tinggal di jalanan?" Ancam Yunho.

"Aku tidak takut dengan ancamanmu."

"Berpikirlah dua kali. Asal kau tau aku tidak berfikir dua kali untuk melakukan ancamanku."

Donghae menelan ludahnya berat dan menunduk. Seperti orang kalah dalam peperangan.

"Kajja" Yunho menarik tanganku dengannya. Tetapi aku melepaskannya karena ingin berpamitan dengan kedua temannku.

Aku memeluk mereka berdua.

"Berhati-hatilah, hubungi aku apabila kau membutuhkan bantuan. Apapun itu." Ucap Donghae.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Joongie." Ucap Eunhyuk.

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Pasti, bye-bye"

"Bye" Ucap mereka bersamaan.

Yunho menuntunku menuju mobil dan membukakan pintu untukku. Aku duduk dan ia berjalan memutar dan duduk disampingku.

"Jadi, kapan aku akan memulai bekerja?"

"Dari sekarang." Ucapnya sambil menatapku.

"Oh, Okay boss."

"Ani ani... No boss. Panggil aku Yunnie, arraseo?" Ucapnya sambil menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut dibelakang telingaku.

"Waeyo? Apa semua pegawaimu memanggilmu Yunnie?" Tanyaku bingung, mengapa ia ingin aku memanggilnya dengan 'Yunnie'?

"Ania... Hanya kau boo... Ah, dan ingat peraturan nomor satu adalah lakukan apa yang aku perintahkan tanpa banyak bertanya. Arra?"

Aku membuka mulutku ingin protes lagi, tetapi melihat Yunho menatapku dengan serius aku mengurungkan niatku.

"Arraseo Yunnie."

"Omo... Panggilan untukku terdengar sangat imut apabila keluar dari mulutmu." Ucap Yunho lalu mencium pipiku.

.

.

 **To Be Continued...**

.

Anneong Chingu ^▽^

Okeh ini lanjut, n dr kmren aq malah nulis ff yang ini yang ATWR istirahat dulu yaa...

Ff ini udah kutulis sekitar 3 chapter kedepan. hehe... mau gak, mau gak? (~‾⌣‾)~

Oke tergantung tanggapan n antusias chingu reader semuaaa...

.

Eh bentar, mau liat ga **fancam Yundut perform di Yongin kemaren?** Klo mau aq ad link :

 **Mirotic** : Youtube watch?v=Tw6JL_lce_w

 **Keep Your Head Down (KYHD)** : Youtube watch?v=V25tBsx60cY

 **Ending** : youtube watch?v=1bDfQpbjnPo

Yang KYHD Wow bgt Yundut ngedanceny, cassiopeia harus liat deh ^_^

(Itu linkny copy di google dulu klo mau liat. ga bisa langsung. FFn ga isa di masukin dot com sih)

.

 **Makasii semua... ˘▽˘**

 **Calanghae...ε( „ ⁿ_ⁿ „ )з...**

 **.**


	7. Chapter 6

.

.

 **Chapter Title : Damn! Flies**

.

 **Kim Jaejoong POV**

.

Sudah dua minggu sejak aku bekerja dengan Yunho, atau aku biasa memanggilnya Yunnie. Yang selalu aku lakukan hanya duduk. Tidak ada yang lain. Yunnie tidak memberiku pekerjaan. Ketika aku memintanya, ia menjawab pekerjaanku hanyalah duduk cantik disana (sofa). Apakah hal yang kulakukan disebut dengan bekerja? Ah... Tapi aku juga melakukan sesuatu. Aku selalu membuatkan Yunnie kopi karena ia minum kopi setiap dua jam. Apakah berkerja itu mudah seperti ini? Karena aku tidak pernah bekerja sebelumnya.

Pada hari pertama aku bekerja, Yunnie memperkenalkanku kepada para pegawai kantornya. Yunnie bersikap sangat manis juga posesif. Ia selalu memberi kecupan singkat di pipi, hidung, kening bahkan bibirku. Saat malam di rumah, ia tidur dengan memelukku. Bahkan kadang sangat erat. Aku tak tau kenapa aku tak menolaknya. Aku merasa nyaman saja. Pelukan Yunnie juga membuatku hangat.

Semua orang di kantor sangat baik. Terutama Kim Junsu. Atau Yunnie sering memanggilnya dengan Su-ie. Dia adalah asisten Yunnie. Dia sangat imut dan membunyai tubuh montok dan sexy. Terutama di bagian buttnya. Aku selalu membayangkan bebek apabila melihat ia berjalan. Hihihi maafkan aku Su-ie... Karena pesona yang Su-ie miliki, banyak juga namja seme di kantor yang menggodanya. Tetapi aku melihat Su-ie mengabaikan mereka semua.

Su-ie adalah satu-satunya yang dekat denganku di kantor ini. Dia memberitahuku semua peraturan dan bagaimana sopan santun bekerja disini. Tetapi Yunnie bilang aku tak perlu mengikuti aturan itu.

Sudah dua hari ini Yunnie melarangku untuk pergi ke luar ruangan kantornya tanpa ijin. Karena kemarin ketika aku keluar ruangannya. Aku bercakap-cakap dengan beberapa pegawai disana. Semuanya sangat baik padaku. Ada sih beberapa namja uke dan yeoja yang memandangku dengan sinis. Aku tak tau mengapa, karena aku juga tak melakukan hal yang buruk pada mereka.

Anjjang seorang pegawai disana sangat baik padaku. Ketika kita sedang mengobrol ia melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling punggungku. Pada saat itu juga Yunnie datang memandang tangan Anjjang yang melingkar di punggungku dengan tatapan membakar. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia marah. Ia langsung memelintir tangan Anjjang kebelakang sampai ia mengaduh kesakitan. Sejak saat itu aku menjadi takut keluar ruangan tanpa ijin Yunnie. Karenakalau marah mengerikan.

Yunnie sangat keterlaluan posesifnya. Ia terkadang mengingatkanku pada Appa. Appa selalu bersikap seperti itu pada Ummaku, Kim Heechul. Faktanya Appa terlalu terobsesi dengan Umma. Dengankupun Appa dan kelima kakakku terlalu posesif. Aku mempunyai lima kakak namja dan mereka semua seme sejati. Aku adalah anak bungsu. Appa selalu menginginkan anak perempuan. Tetapi untuk terakhir kalinya, Umma melahirkanku yang juga seorang namja. Tetapi dokter memberitahu mereka bahwa aku namja uke special, yang mempunyai kelebihan bisa mengandung. Seperti Umma yang juga seorang namja. Dan juga parasku yang sangat cantik dan imut. Tak terkalahkan oleh yeoja manapun. Hihi...

Ketika aku berada di tahun pertama Junior High School aku mengalami penculikan. Aku diculik ketika pulang dari sekolah. Mereka yang menculikku menginginkan uang. Aku hidup bersama penculik-penculik itu selama seminggu. Setelah itu Appa menemukanku, ia datang bersama beberapa polisi. Dan mereka saling melawan. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi setelahkan karena Appa membawaku pulang kerumah.

Setelah kejadian itu, Appa sama sekali tidak mengijinkanku keluar untuk sekolah. Dan aku terpaksa home schooling. Aku tidak pernah mempunyai banyak teman. Aku juga tak pernah diijinkan untuk keluar rumah lama-lama. Yang selalu mereka inginkan adalah agar aku menikah dengan namja kaya sehingga kebutuhanku selalu tercukupi dan aku hidup dengan aman. Tetapi aku tak menginginkan semua itu. Yah, itulah yang membuatku kabur dari rumah. Aku ingin hidup mandiri. _Tetapi God! Aku sangat rindu keluargaku._

Tentang kakak namjaku. Mereka semua hidup dengan normal. Mereka pergi ke sekolah setiap hari. Mereka selalu bercerita padaku apa yang terjadi di sekolah. Aku sangat merindukan mereka...

Kakak tertuaku sudah bekerja dan ia mengambil alih kepemimpinan perusahaan Appa enam tahun yang lalu. Dia sekarang menjadi salah satu pengusaha sukses di Korea Selatan.

Aku bisa mengatakan kakak tertuaku adalah kakak yang sangat super. Tetapi semuanya berubah ketika ia lulus dari High School dan melanjutkan ke Universitas. Ia tiba-tiba berhenti berbicara. Ia berhenti tertawa. Ia menjadi pribadi yang datar dan dingin. Aku tau ada sesuatu dibalik itu semua. Dan ia tidak ingin mengatakannya. Tetapi, ia masih memperlakukanku seperti seorang princess...

Okay, kembali ke masa sekarang. Aku tidak masalah tinggal dengan Yunnie. Selama ia selalu memberiku cookies dan vanilla ice-cream. Orangtuaku tidak pernah mengijinkanku untuk memakan makanan itu. Mereka bilang terlalu banyak makan manis menimbulkan banyak penyakit. Tapi Umma kadang-kadang memberiku ice-cream. Ummaku adalah sahabat terbaikku. Lucunya, waktu Appa mengetahui aku memakan makanan itu karena diberi oleh Umma. Ia tidak marah padaku atau Umma. Ia marah pada yang lain. Karena memang ia tak pernah bisa marah padaku dan Umma. Tetapi sebagai little princessnya aku harus mematuhi aturan Appa.

Sekarang aku sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Yunnie di ruang kantornya.

"Boo... Apa yang kau lihat huh?" Tanyanya. Ia berhenti mengetik dan menatapku.

"Ania, aku hanya melihat ..." Aku berhenti berbicara. _YaK, aku melihatnya lagi... Didekat wajahnya._

"Boo... Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanyanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Chakamman... Ya itu disana! Disana!" Ucapku sambil berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ada apa disa..."

"Shhhhsh... Jangan bicara."

"Boo... Apa yang..."

Aku memotongnya lagi dengan menempelkan telunjuk di bibirku pertanda aku menginginkannya diam.

"Apa yang kau laku..."

"Aishhh... Sstt... Berhentilah bicara atau ia akan mendengarmu." Bisikku. Aku sekarang berdiri dihadapannya. Yunnie langsung berdiri.

 _Disana! Di pipi kirinya! Seekor lalat yang membuatku jengkel selama tiga hari ini!_

Kemudian tanganku terangkat dan dengan keras menepuk lalat itu agar mati. Aku lalu melihat telapak tanganku. Dan YAY! Aku mendapatkannya... Si lalat mati! Aku berteriak dan melompat kegirangan. Aku ingin menunjukkan apa yang kudapat pada Yunnie. Tetapi setelah aku menatapnya aku bergidik ngeri. Yunnie menatapku dengan marah.

Oh... Kemudian aku menyadari apa yang baru saja aku lakukan...

 _Ottoke! Ottoke! Sial! Sial! Sial! Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan! Aku menampar Yunho, bossku, Yunniek_ u! Aku menggigit bibirku menatap Yunnie dengan takut.

"Omo Yunnie, mianhe, jeongmal mianhe.. Aku tidak bermaksud menamparmu. Aku hanya ingin melenyapkan lalat itu... Eummm... Aku tidak salah. Si lalat yang salah. Mengapa ia hinggap di wajahmu?" Ucapku sambil mengambil satu langkah kebelakang dengar gemetar. Yunnie malah mengikutiku melangkah kedepan mendekatiku.

 _Apa hal bodoh yang baru saja aku katakan! Kesalahan si lalat? Aishh... Jinja! Mana mungkin Yunnie percaya! Pabbo Joongie, pabbo..._

"Eummm... Mmmm... Sebenarnya bukan kesalahan si lalat juga sih... Itu salahmu, mengapa lalat suka hinggap diwajahmu."

Upps _s..._ Aku langsung menutup mulutku. _Mengapa mulut ini selalu bicara tanpa berfikir... Oh God! Mengapa aku bodoh sekali... Mengapa itu jadi kesalahan Yunnie! Pasti aku akan kehilangan pekerjaanku hari ini!_ Ratapku.

Aku mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang sampai membentur tembok. Yunnie mengikutiku.

"Mianhe, mianhe, jeongmal mianhe... Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud menamparmu Yunnie... Jeongmal mianhaeyo honey." Ucapku sambil mengusap pipi kirinya bekas tamparanku. Lalu aku memberikan poppo disana. "Mianhe" Ucapku lagi lalu memberikan poppo di pipi kanannya. Walaupun aku tidak menampar bagian kanan. "Jeongmal mianhe, honey." Aku menatapnya dengan puppy eyes andalanku.

Ia merendahkan kepalanya lalu mencium pipiku dan turun sampai kerahangku.

"Katakan lagi, yang terakhir tadi kau ucapkan." Bisiknya. Aku memiringkan kepalaku ke kiri karena mulutnya sekarang menciumi leherku.

"Honey? Ahh,,," Aku mengerang karena ia mengecup lalu menghisap leherku. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Entahlah ini asing bagiku. Geli bercampur nikmat. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengaduk perutku. Aku memejamkan mataku. Yunho tidak berhenti mencium dan menghisap leherku. Jujur aku menyukainya. Aku tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Boo... kau sangat innocent. Hmmm... sangat innocent." Ucapnya lalu mencium bibirku. Aku membiarkannya mencium bibirku, tanganku merambat menuju rambutnya. Jari-jariku menari-nari membelai, menarik rambut hitam yang terasa halus. Aku merasakan jutaan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutku.

Mengapa aku merasa seperti ini? Tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Aku ingin merasakan lebih. Namun, teringat apa yang ia katakan barusan. Aku langsung mendorongnya menjauh.

"Yunnie! Jangan berkata seperti itu! Aku tidak innocent!" Marahku sambil menghentakkan kaki kelantai. Aku memelototkan mataku kepadanya dan memberinya pout andalanku.

 _Mengapa semua orang menganggapku innocent, huh?_

Melihat aku yang marah ia malah tertawa.

 _Mengapa? Mengapa?_

"Lihatlah Boo... kau sangat lucu dan innocent." Ucapnya lalu meraih pinggang rampingku, membawaku mendekat. Ia membuatku mendongak karena bibirnya menciumi rahangku, lalu merambat menuju leherku. Memberikan hisapan-hisapan ringan disana. Urgghh... aku merasa kakiku lemas, tubuhku bergetar.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan mengajarkanmu semua hal yang ingin kau tau." Bisiknya di telingaku lalu diakhiri dengan jilatan basah disana. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak mengerang.

"Yunnie.." Aku mendesahkan namanya. Tanpa sadar tanganku mencengkeram erat kepalanya menuntunnya menuju perpotongan leherku. Aku menginginkannya disana.

"Aha, my innocent Joongie telah belajar banyak rupanya." Ucapnya mengejek.

"YUNNIE…..Uurgh..." Aku mengerang dengan keras. Yunho memberikan hisapan dalam disana yang aku yakin akan membekas. Kenikmatan mengalir melalui pembuluh darahku. Membuatku melupakan segala sesuatu di dunia ini.

"Namaku terdengar sangat sexy jika itu kau yang mengucapkan Boo..." Ucap Yunnie. Ia menghentikan ciumannya di leherku dan ingin mencium bibirku lagi.

"Tuan Jung kau mempunyai meeti..." Junsu menghentikan apa yang ingin ia katakan ketika ia mendongak dan mendapati aku dan Yunnie dalam posisi yang sangat intim.

"Ah, nanti saja sepertinya aku mengganggu." Ucap Junsu kemudian, lalu dengan cepat keluar ruangan.

Aku mendorong badan Yunnie menjauh karena malu.

 _Aishhh... Memalukan sekali!_

Aku melihat Yunnie dan ia menyeringai nakal padaku.

.

 **To Be Continued ...**

.

Anneong ^▽^

Waaa enak y jadi Joongie kerjany cuma duduk cantik, hehe...

Little bit story about Joongie family...

Hehe bener chingu, disini Mesum Yunnie Vs Pabbo innocent Joongie. hahaha ga tau deh jadiny bisa buat chingu senyum ga?

Makasi buat chingu yang udah kasih saran, emang kog aq sadar ini ga rapi buanyak bgt typo krn aq waktu copy k ffn ga kubaca lagi. N stlh kmren aq baca review chingu ad typo aq baca lagi deh, eeehhh kog ada kata - kata yang hilang?Hehe...

Klo chp ini, chap sebelumny dan selanjutny ada typo maklumin nee, soalny klo ngetik FF bisanya malem sambil ngantuk2 pastinya ◠‿◠

.

.

 **Preview next chp :**

"Little Joongie tidak mengerikan seperti itu!"

"Hahaha, Yunconda memang beda dari yang lain Boo..."

Aku mendongak menatapnya. "Yunconda?"

"Yes, little Yunho called Yunconda. That's our future."

.

 **Whoaaa apa yang terjadi dng little Joongie dan Yunconda?** ◕‿◕

 **AQ tunggu tanggapan chingu yaa review juseyoo...**

 **Gidaryeoo** (っ￣³￣)っ


	8. Chapter 7

.

.

 **Warning** _ **:**_ **No NC/Bed scene. Kata-kata mesum bertebaran. Banyak adegan yg bikin gigit jari. Anggep dsini Jonngie taraf innocentnya udah extrem bisa dibilang pabbo. Hihihi...  
**

 **FF ini untu k hiburan semata. Semoga chingu terhibur ^▽^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Title : Something big in Yunnie pants!  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jaejoong POV**

.

 ** _Sebulan kemudian_**

"Boo... Ireona." Aku mendengar suara dibelakangku dan merasakan rambutku yang dibelai.

Aku berbalik dan memeluk sesuatu yang empuk dan hangat. Rambutku masih dibelainya. Ummm... Mungkin yang kupeluk tuan beruang... _hmmm, nyamannya..._

"Boo, ireona. Ini sudah jam sebelas pagi." Tuan beruang kini mengguncang-guncang tubuhku.

Aku mendesis tanda tak mau lalu mengeratkan pelukanku pada tuan beruang. Tetapi yang kurasakah sekarang, tuan beruang sudah tidak empuk lagi. Ia berubah menjadi keras. Tetapi tetap nyaman dan hangat. Aku ingin memeluknya dengan sangat-sangat erat. Aku melingkarkan tangan dan kakiku disekeliling tubuh tuan beruang.

"Oh, Boo... Apa yang kau lakukan padaku." Aku mendengar suara tuan beruang menjadi serak dan sexy.

"Sshhhh... diamlah. Aku merasa nyaman memelukmu tuan beruang. Gumam malas, aku masih tak membuka mataku. Aku merasakan pergerakan tuan beruang yang ingin menjauh. Secara refleks aku mengeratkan pelukanku, bahkan kini aku menggesek-gesekkan tubuhku dengan tuan beruang.

"Boo... Jebal jangan lakukan itu." Aku mendengar suaranya berubah menjadi kesakitan.

Tetapi aku tidak peduli aku tetap menggesekkan tubuhku. Hingga kini aku merasa berada di atas tubuh tuan beruang. _Hihihi... Nyamannya... Aku tidak ingin bangun hari ini!_

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tuan beruang bangun dan ia membuatku terduduk di pangkuannya. Aku membuka mataku yang masih mengantuk untuk melihat Tuan beruang. Mengerab-ngerjab sejenak. Setelah aku bisa melihat dengan jelas, yang ada di hadapanku saat ini bukan tuan beruang, tetapi Yunnie... Aku tidak kecewa karena Yunnie mirip dengan tuan beruang. Hihihi... Aku tersenyum lalu melingkarkan tanganku disekeliling lehernya dan menyandarkan kepalaku didada bidangnya.

"Aku tidak ingin bangun, Yunnie bear..." Ucapku masih mengantuk.

"Tetapi ini sudah hampir siang Boo... Katamu kau ingin pergi shooping?" Ucapnya lalu berdiri. Ia melingkarkan kakiku di sekelilinng pinggangnya. Aku mengeratkan tanganku disekeliling lehernya agar tidak jatuh.

"Ehmmm." responku. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di ceruk lehernya dengan nyaman. Memejamkan mataku lagi. Aku sangat malas bangun hari ini! Yunnie lalu menggendongku ala koala. membawaku turun ke lantai 1.

"Boo... Ayolah buka matamu. Kita sarapan dulu." Ucapnya dan aku dengan malas membuka mataku. Oh ternyata Yunnie membawaku ke ruang tamu. Duduk di sofa dan aku duduk manis di pangkuan Yunnie. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku lagi di ceruk lehernya dan menggeleng.

"Aku tidak ingin makan, Yunnie. Joongie ngantuk ingin tidur sambil memeluk Yunnie... Karena Yunnie hangat dan empuk seperti tuan beruang." Gumamku di lehernya.

"Ani! Aku tidak akan membiarkan perutmu kosong. Kau bisa memelukku setiap waktu kalau kau menginginkannya."

"Huft..." Aku mendesah sambil mempoutkan bibirku. Lalu memandang Yunnie dengan kesal.

"Aku belum menggosok gigiku!"

"Gwenchana. Kau bisa menggosok gigi setelah makan." Ucapnya sambil menyibakkan poniku dan mengikatny keatas dengan penjepit rambut gajah yang entah ia temukan dimana. Aku yakin kini rupaku seperti Agnes, tokoh kartun Despicable Me.

"Aw..aw.. My baby Boo, kyeopta." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum senang.

Aku hanya menggembungkan pipiku sebal. Yunni terkekeh dan mencium dahiku.

Kemudian ia menyodorkan piring yang berisi pancake dengan chocolate syrup ke pangkuanku, Aku ingin beranjak dari pangkuan Yunnie. Tetapi Yunnie menarikku kembali. Kini duduk di pangkuan Yunnie seperti hal yang normal bagiku.

Aku mengambil pancake, setelah Yunnie memberikan chocolate syrup diatasnya.

"Aku tau kau menyukainya, jadi aku menyuruh bibi Jang untuk membuatkannya." Ucap Yunho lalu mencium pipiku.

"Yun, kau tau apa yang kita lakukan sekarang ini bukan seperti personal assistan dan boss biasa lakukan, kan?" Tanyaku sambil menuang lagi chocolate syrup di atas pancake. Sialnya aku berlebihan menuangnya dan chocolate syrup meluber jatuh mengenai dada dan pahaku yang terbuka karena aku mengenakan celana pendek. Aku mengusap lelehan syrup di dada dengan jari telunjuk. Lalu menjilat dan menghisap jariku, Aku mengerang merasakan rasa manisnya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan aku adalah bossmu. Aku hanya berkata padamu untuk bekerja denganku. Bukan berarti aku bossmu. Kau juga memanggilku dengan Yunnie buka boss kan? Semua orang di kantor memanggilku dengan boss. Tetapi aku tidak ingin kau memanggilku seperti itu. Dan stop! Boo... Jangan menghisap jarimu seperti itu!" Ucapnya lalu mencolek syrup yang ada di pahaku dan menghisapnya.

Aku tidak tau mengapa tetapi aku merasa panas sekarang. Aku ingin menciumnya. Aku ingin diciumnya. Aku mengabaikan apa yang ia katakan. Hanya menatap Yunnie yang sedang menghisap Jari-jarinya. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu menusukku di bawah.

"Boo..." Gumamnya lalu ia menunduk dan menatap bibirku. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama, menatap bibirnya. Wajah kami semakin mendekat. Tetapi semua buyar karena ada sesuatu di bawah sana yang menusuk-nusukku.

"Yunnie... Aku merasakan sesuatu menusuk buttku." Ucapku menghancurkan suasana poppo yang hampir terjadi.

"Percaya padaku boo... Itu tidak akan menyakitimu." Jawabnya santai.

"Mwo?" Aku lalu menatap kebawah dan menggeser sedikit posisi dudukku. Aku membelalak melihat tonjolan besar di celananya. Dengan segera aku berdiri.

"Yunnie... Itu apa! Ada sesuatu di celanamu!" pekikku panik sambil menunjuk tonjolan di celananya. Aku takut. Tetapi bagaimana bisa ia duduk dengan santai seakan tidak ada apa-apa.

"Yunnie, berdirilah, mungkin itu bisa menyakitimu! Tidakkah kau takut?"

Yunnie malah tertawa. "hahaha kau mungkin yang akan ketakutan apabila itu melakukan sesuatu padamu, Boo..." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk tonjolan itu.

 _Ishhhh... Mengapa ia bisa sesantai itu?_

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Aku perlahan mendekatinya, Yunnie masih saja duduk dengan santai. Tangannya ia lipat dibelakang kepalanya. Aku mendekati selangkah demi selangkah. Aku menatap Yunnie, lalu kembali menatap tonjolan itu. Aku memajukan tanganku untuk menyentuhnya. Dan aku menyentuhnya. Tetapi dengan cepat aku menarik tanganku.

 _Damn! Tonjolan itu bergerak!_

 _Ia bergerak!_

"Yunnie... Ia bergerak!" Pekikku panik.

"Boo... Dengar..."

"Yunnie, kau harus mengeluarkannya! Itu bisa melukaimu." ucapku lalu mendekatinya. Aku dengan berani memelorotkan celananya. Aku tak sadar apa yang aku lakukan. Tetapi aku ingin agar itu tidak menyakiti Yunnie...

"OMO! Bahkan itu tidak ada di celanamu, Yunnie. Ah, pasti ada di dalam boxer." Aku memasukkan tanganku kedalam boxernya.

"Boo... Hentikan! Kauu... Ahhh..."

"YUNNIE... BENAR ITU ADA DI DALAM BOXERMU! AKU MENDAPATKANNYA!" Teriakku. Tetapi aku merasa Yunnie menarik tanganku dan dengan cepat ia menaikkan kembali celananya.

Bibi Jang berlari menuju ruang tamu.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Joongie berteriak?!" Tanyanya. Aku segera berlari menghampirinya.

"Bibi Jang! Disana... Disana ada sesuatu..." Sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, Yunnie datang dan membungkam mulutku dengan telapak tangannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa bi... Kau boleh melanjutkan pekerjaanmu." Ucap Yunnie lalu bibi Jang mengangguk dan kembali ke dapur.

Yunnie melepaskan bekapannya. "Dengarkan aku Boo... Itu bukan sesuatu yang bibi Jang bisa tolong dan tidak ada yang harus kau khawatirkan. Itu tidak akan melukaiku. Ya Tuhan... Mengapa kau sangat innocent Boo!" Ucapnya frustasi sambil menarikku ke atas, kekamar.

"Yunnie... Katakan apa itu tadi."

Yunnie mendesah. "Aku tidak tau apa kau terlalu innocent atau pabbo." Ucapnya sambil menundudukkanku diranjang. Aku mengerucutkan bibir karena Yunnie mengataiku innocent dan pabbo.

"Berpikirlah. Apa yang namja punyai di balik boxernya. God! Kau juga namja Joongie... Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tau!" Ucap Yunho frustasi.

Aku berfikir sejenak. Lalu mataku membelalak.

"Li...li...litle Yunnie?" Tanyaku pelan.

"Ani, Yunconda." Jawabnya sambil menyeringai.

Aku menutupi wajahku dengan tangan karena malu.

 _God! Mengapa Jonngie sangat pabbo! Aku bahkan menyentuhnya! Dan hampir melihatnya!_

Yunnie menyingkirkan tangan yang menutupi wajahku. Aku yakin wajahku memerah sekarang. Aku lalu menyembunyikan wajahku di dada Yunnie.

Yunnie tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku tidak berfikir ke situ, aku pikir itu ada semacam hewan yang masuk dan mungkin akan menyakitimu." Jelasku.

"Kenapa kau bisa berfikir seperti itu Boo..."

"Karena itu sangat besar, little Joongie bahkan tidak sebesar itu." Ucapku malu-malu lalu membenamkan wajahku lebih dalam didadanya.

Yunnie terkekeh. "Aku tau... Tapi benarkah little Joongie tidak sebesar itu?" Yunnie menggodaku.

Aku menggeleng didadanya. "Little Joongie tidak mengerikan seperti itu."

"Hahaha, Yunconda memang beda dari yang lain Boo..."

Aku mendongak menatapnya. "Yunconda?"

"Yes, little Yunho called Yunconda. That's our future." Ucap Yunnie dengan bahasa Inggris yang sama sekali tak aku mengerti. Aku hanya mengangkat alisku.

"Hahaha... Aku suka sekali melihatmu blushing. My Innocent Joongie..." Yunnie lalu memajukan wajahnya. Aku tau apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Yunnie menciumku. Bibirnya bertemu bibirku. Rasanya seperti bersentuhan dengan listrik. "Mmmphhh," Aku mengerang di mulut Yunnie. Bibir Yunnie melumat bibirku dengan lembut dan perlahan, lalu ia semakin terburu-buru. Lidah Yunnie menyeruak masuk kedalam mulutku. Dengan senang hati aku membuka mulutku untuknya. Lidahnya menari-nari menyapu setiap bagian dari mulutku. Tubuhku bergetar.

Yunnie menayudahi ciumannya karena ia tau aku sulit bernafas. Kami bertatapan sejenak dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Lalu Yunnie kembali mencium tapi kini ia mencium rahangku. Mengisap lembut adam appleku lalu turun menuju dadaku. Ia menjilati bekas syrup yang tumpah didadaku. Lidahnya seperti tongkat ajaib yang membuat seluruh tubuhku bergetar. Aku mendesahkan namanya.

"Yunnie... urgh..."

Ia tidak berhenti. Bahkan aku melihatnya semakin lapar menciumi dadaku. Ia menindihku kini. Aku dibawahnya dibuat lumpuh tak berdaya. Ia mencium bibirku lagi. Aku dengan senang hati membalas ciumannya. Mengapa ini sangat nikmat? Tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa menjabarkannya. Aku tidak berhenti mendesah dan mengerang.

"Baby Boo..."

Setelah melakukan satu ciuman keras, tiba-tiba Yunnie beranjak dari tubuhku.

Aku memberinya tatapan bingung.

"Boo! Jika kita tetap melanjutkannya. Aku yakin tidak akan bisa berhenti." Ucapnya lalu mengecup bibirku. Wajahku memerah lalu menyembunyikannya di dada Yunnie.

"Yunnie..."

"Hmmm"

"Aku tidak mau menjadi PAmu. Aku ingin menjadi lebih dari PA."

"Arraseo. Aku juga tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai PA. Kau lebih dari seorang PA untukku."

"Jeongmal?" Tanyaku sambil menatap matanya.

"Ne." Jawabnya jelas lalu mencium kening, hidung dan bibirku. "Sekarang kau harus bersiap. Kau ingin pergi shooping kan?"

Aku mengangguk antusias. Lalu turun dari ranjang dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Jangan memakai pakaian yang sexy." Teriak Yunnie memperingatkan.

Aku berbalik dan memberi hormat kepadanya. "Siap, boss." lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Aku mendengar ia terkekeh.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued..**_

 _ **.**_

 **Okay guys, i just freaking out about Yunho army model photoshoots pic. OMG, that's so hot...**

 **But... Yundut gained weight again, he had moobs like Jaejae. So, so, so sexy...**

 **Yundut n Jaejae keliatan tambah makmur ya di militer. Penasaran bsok Changmin juga nambah gendut ga ya... hahaha, blom pernah ngliat Changmin gendutan** ￣ー￣

.

Back to story...

 **Anneong chingu lucu ga? gemes ma Joongie ga? hehehe... menurut chingu Joongie innocent ato pabbo di chapter ini?**

 **Aq berlebihan ga mendiskripsikan Yunconda? Apa emang big? Hahaha... #hanyaJoongieyangtau**

 **Cukup dariku...apabila ad typo makluminn.. review yaaahhhhhh...**


End file.
